


So Screwed.

by EtherealElfling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Seduction, Alpha Maito Gai | Might Guy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bottoming, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Guy doesn’t want to take advantage cause he’s a gentleman, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kissing, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Pining, Pining Hatake Kakashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex in the woods, Shameless Smut, Smut, THEYRE CUTE PLEASE LOVE MY BOYS, i half-assed a plot, kakashi is not a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealElfling/pseuds/EtherealElfling
Summary: Kakashi has been hiding this Omega status his entire life. He loses his heat suppressors on a mission with Guy.He’s so screwed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 29
Kudos: 293





	So Screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Y’all!
> 
> First A/B/O fic. Let me know how I do!  
> Also I am SO SOFT for these two. Kakashi pines endlessly and can’t handle anything that might be kindness because he ✨hates himself✨ Help him.  
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> :D  
> ~EthEl

To be fair, it wasn't Kakashi's fault. Mostly. He wasn't supposed to go into heat for another week, but he'd forgotten that prolonged exposure to an alpha definitely triggers his heat ahead of schedule.  
But it should've been fine cause he had his suppressors on him. 

~~~  
He doesn't notice it at first, because the starting day of the mission is mostly just running. 

It's a beautiful day out. The sunlight turns the leaves brilliant shades of green, and patterns the ground with patches of dazzling sunlight. It's almost romantic. 

If Kakashi were someone who thought anything of romance. 

...Erotica novels don't count. 

He and Guy are supposed to be catching up with the third member of their mission who'd been sent ahead to scout the situation. An A-Rank kidnapping apparently. A group of thugs had snatched a princess on the road and now they had to find the hideout and discern the best way to extract her or whatever.  
At least that was what Kakashi registers from the briefing Guy gives him on the road. Alone. Together.

Just the two of them. 

Running through the trees that speckle Guy with golden light and a breeze that blows back his ridiculously endearing hair.

It is fine. 

Kakashi is fine. 

They'd been on countless missions of a similar vein.  
This is a normal reaction to running next to a handsome man that you've desired for decades.

Besides, sprinting along the treetops shoulder to shoulder with his rival is almost peaceful and Kakashi would never ever think of admitting it to the other man. 

The pace isn't quite fast enough to keep Guy from prattling on about this or that, but at least the alpha doesn't expect much of a response from Kakashi as he waxes poetics about what a "fine Youthful Man" his mentee is, and his pride at his growth despite his many setbacks. 

Etcetera. Etcetera. 

If Kakashi mentally logs training exercises he knows that might help Lee, he certainly will not include them in the next challenge Guy issues. 

By nightfall, they've both covered significant ground and are well ahead of schedule for catching up with their third who is at least a week ahead of the two of them. 

The only reason Kakashi can't stop staring at Guy in the warm, flickering firelight, is only because it's too dark to read Icha-Icha. 

The guilty pleasure of watching the shadows sharpen Guy's jawline and outline the perfectly refined head-crushing thighs has nothing to do with it. 

The issue begins sometime in the middle of the first night with a nearly imperceivable ache that sets in, low in his stomach. It makes Kakashi's sleep restless and although he doesn't wake up in the middle of the night, he awakens the next morning several feet closer to Guy than when he'd started. 

He manages to roll far enough away for propriety's sake just as the man springs awake, none the wiser. 

Used to pushing aside aches and pains from training, Kakashi still does not really register what the issue is until mid morning rolls around. Admittedly, he may have been a little distracted. 

It's not his fault that Guy's hair is rumpled from sleep. It looks like someone ran their fingers through it. 

Kakashi's fingers twitch at his side and the nameless sensation curling in his stomach flips. 

Guy is rambling on about one of his morning runs with Lee when danger strikes. 

A kunai knife slices past his side and through the pockets of his backpack, sending both men into high alert. 

Kakashi can't help but kick himself for becoming so distracted by the man beside him. He hadn't even sensed the enemy's chakra. Sloppy. 

Luckily it's nothing serious. Just a few chunin from a rival village. The scuffle is short: three no-name chunin against the two strongest jounin in the Leaf Village. 

It is almost embarrassing how quickly Guy and Kakashi dispatch the other village's ninjas. 

Part of the point of the Bingo Book is to know when not to challenge opponents who are at a much higher level than yourself. Maybe they hoped the element of surprise would help. Naive. 

Kakashi chops the chunin before him in the back of the neck, knocking her out. 

The poor kid doesn't deserve to die. She just needs a bit more battle experience and training. Kakashi wonders if he's getting soft, it's nice to have the choice to spare enemies now, retired from ANBU as he is. 

Looking up from the unconscious ninja under his foot, he catches the last of Guy's fight as he takes out the other two chunin alone. 

He's all speed and strength and Kakashi can't help remembering any number of intense sparring between the two of them as the two other chunin fall to his fists. 

He licks his lips. Those are his favorite challenges. Hand to hand, skin on skin. It's why he doesn't indulge Guy in them often. The jolt of arousal that pulses through him isn't unfamiliar, so Kakashi just shoves it aside as he always does. 

"Come on, they won't wake up for another couple hours. Let's keep moving."

"Right you are, esteemed Rival!" A blinding smile and ostentatious thumbs up is all the encouragement Kakashi needs to move away. 

Guy is just too much sometimes. 

That curling sensation low in his belly disagrees quietly, turning even as Kakashi brushes away the errant thoughts. 

~~~  
It is nearly two hours later that panic strikes.  
The low tickle of arousal had been building and building and it finally clicks for the supposedly-genius Copy Ninja.

He is going into heat. Today. 

As subtly as possible with Guy practically glued to his left shoulder, Kakashi reaches into the side pocket of his backpack for his suppressors...to find a hole. 

The kunai knife. 

Shit. Shit. 

Okay, maybe he just forgot that he stored them in the other pocket. 

Guy isn't as oblivious as he pretends to be. He wouldn't have lasted long as Kakashi's rival if he were. He had noticed the first moment Kakashi had reached for his pack. 

At least his courteousness isn't posturing because the most Guy does is slide a sideways glance at Kakashi as the omega wrestles with the zipper on the other side of the pack. 

Kakashi pointedly ignores it.

The sticky zipper finally gives to reveal...nothing but an energy bar and lint. 

Shit.

He zips the pocket back up and carries on running through the trees as if he isn't screaming on the inside. 

He is pretty well practiced at that, unfortunately. 

How does he play this? Ask Guy to catch up alone and leave Kakashi behind for a couple days? 

That'd never fly. Guy is like one of his ninken. He can't shake the man for any excuse in the world. It used to be infuriating. Nowadays it's a split between endearing and tortuous. Nothing short of death could get the man to leave his side on a mission.

Kakashi considers the idea briefly. It comes pretty damn close to passing as a plan. Anything would be better than turning into an involuntary moaning mess in front of Guy.

Gods. How embarrassing would that be? For his cool veneer to shatter in front of the person whose opinion he cares most about. 

But Kakashi can't just die for no reason. That'd be weird. 

Ugh. What is he even thinking anymore? Utter nonsense. 

Kakashi's brain churns away looking for excuses or plans to get away from Guy to take care of himself. 

But what excuse would last for four or more days?

Not a shadow clone. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate on keeping it up and there would be no guarantee the it wouldn’t go into heat...

Guy doesn't seem to be buying Kakashi's usual silence this time. He may be polite, but the frantic search for the meds seem to have set off some kind of Guy Alarm that is about three seconds from activating one of those prying questions that Kakashi has to ignore. 

Thinking fast, Kakashi says "Guy, I've been thinking. Which is more effective: running or swimming?" The question is deliberately vague and open-ended. 

And off Guy goes on a tangent about the benefits of both depending on the type of muscle groups one wants to target for training, or the benefits of using one or the other as a form of relaxation and so on.

Kakashi's minor distraction backfires hard. 

It is impossible not to imagine a shirtless Guy cutting easily through the water as he chatters on about swimming, or the diamond sparkle of sweat-lined well worked muscles as he pontificates about running on the track or in the trees. 

Kakashi's eye tracks a line of sweat cutting down Guy's jaw to bead at his throat. 

The curl is now accompanied by a heat that pulses heavier and hotter. 

~~~  
Three hours later has Kakashi actively fighting to keep impassive as heated ripples pulse through him and the urge to cling to Guy and/or burrow into a hole and sleep for days rattles endlessly through his body. 

He should be watching his footing or at least the horizon line, but he's watching Guy's lips as he babbles on. 

It is around the time Guy is talking about the benefits of three thousand slow pushups versus six thousand slow ones that Kakashi HAS to move away before he does something silly like jump the poor alpha's bones. 

He wants to sit on Guy's ass and trace those rippling back muscles with his tongue as Guy presses himself up and down in the dirt—

He pulls ahead of Guy. 

Which puts him upwind of the alpha. 

Until today, Kakashi had successfully spent most of his life stamping out any trace of his omega side, instead pretending to be a beta. The only person who knows the truth is not stupid enough to spread the info around.

After all, he is Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. It's not like a mere pharmaceutical clerk could survive crossing him. 

But being upwind of an alpha while he's off his suppressors...

"Kakashi, my dearest Rival! Did you change your shampoo recently? It smells absolutely fantastic!" Guy booms at Kakashi's immediately tense back. 

"What an oddly specific question, Guy." Kakashi coolly dodges. 

Before the green spandex covered man can respond to the non-answer, Kakashi takes the opportunity to "accidentally" slip off a branch as they cross a silty river. 

The enormous splash drowns out Guy's cry of alarm and Kakashi takes a moment underwater to enjoy the cool reprieve to the new heat itching across his skin. 

It's bearable. For now. But it won't be for long and the encroaching deadline presses in. 

Kakashi slogs reluctantly out of the brown water, stirred up from his dive. As he reaches the bank, he slips deliberately on the mud and swiftly slaps a thick coating of mud on top of the part of his mask covering his neck—or rather his scent glands. 

It's all very smooth, if Kakashi will admit it to himself. 

But there's no rest for the wicked. Guy is there in an instant and Kakashi mentally thanks his lucky stars that the mask has held off his own scent long enough as is. 

It will only get harder from here on out and probably not in the fun way. 

"Kakashi! Are you alright? Are you hit? I did not sense anyone nearby!" The man flits around the soaked copy ninja like a mother hen, patting him down for injuries in an unusual display of concern. 

"Get off me, Guy." Kakashi can't help the sharpness that seeps into his words. " I just tripped."

"Oh." Guy pulls away, hurt flashing across his face, quickly hidden. "How unlike you, my Youthful Rival!" 

Even through his muddy, waterlogged mask, Kakashi can smell the change in Guy's scent. He's hurt by Kakashi's dismissal and trying to cover it up.  
Kakashi hates when this happens, especially since it happens so often with Kakashi's quick mouth and biting self-defense system. 

Keep him away now and it won't hurt later. The mantra is depressingly familiar. 

"It was just a misstep, Guy. Don't make a big deal of it. It won't happen again." Kakashi's tone softens against his will and the smell eases. 

It eases enough to catch the underlying scent of the sweating Alpha in front of him. 

The heat crawls back under his skin despite the chilly water dripping off him. He can still smell the concern pouring off of Guy and it does not help stifle the need to bury himself in the other man's arms. 

At all. 

Kakashi's eyes flicker over Guy's broad chest. Perfect cuddle width. 

He mentally curses his sappy omega brain even as an intruding thought reminds him he's indulged the same thought nowhere near his heat. 

"Are you ill or injured, my Beloved Rival? I can carry you if you can't continue today!"

That heart wrenchingly obnoxious grin is back and Kakashi struggles to force away thoughts of lapping into that mouth or sucking sloppily on the proffered overenthusiastic thumb. 

Or worse. Accepting the offer. 

"I'm fine, Guy. Let's go." This time Kakashi doesn't make the mistake of pulling ahead, but makes sure he is a half step behind. 

Which is somehow worse!

Cause that's just a free show of Guy's perfect ass. Right there in front of him. And now that Kakashi has his own scent properly masked, he has to deal with smelling Guy's overly happy scent (tainted slightly with concern) assaulting his overly sensitive nose.

For over two hours. 

While staring at his ass. Did he mention Guy's amazing ass?

He refuses to say he is turned on because that would be admitting there is a problem. The full-body shiver is because his wet clothes are getting colder as they run. 

There's a difference between his body reacting to going into heat and becoming aroused, but having both at the same time?

The worst. Which is why Kakashi knows that that can't possibly be happening to him. Cause he's not aroused.

He adjusts his waistband only because the drying muddy water is making it stick a bit. Nothing else. 

Kakashi is almost impressed with how long he is able to find entertainment with watching the perfectly refined muscles in his rival's ass flex and work and pull and maybe it is less about watching and more about daydreaming of that ass and those powerful thighs propelling hips up and in—

Kakashi slams into Guy's back at the sudden halt. 

"What the hell?" His voice dips too low and he clears his throat, hoping Guy didn't hear the rumble of arousal he couldn't hide in time. 

"Sorry, my friend! I figured we should stop for the night and make sure you are uninjured and at peak physical health!" Guy booms, gesturing down at the small clearing below them. 

He steadies Kakashi's shoulder before hopping down to the leaf-strewn ground below. 

Kakashi is uncomfortably aware of how his body is reminding him that he is in peak physical health and the reminders are growing more and more frequent. 

Another pleasurable tremor ricochets through him sending his thighs clenching and his stomach quaking. 

Damn. How is he going to get out of this now?

The only other time he'd mistimed his heat resulted in four days of frantically impaling himself on a massive green dildo that he'd bought the day it'd started, desperately trying not to think of the rival he'd stood up their challenges for those few days in a row. 

"Now! My Youthful Rival, tell me, any nicks or bruises from our skirmish? Any aches or pains from that nasty fall you took?" Guy busies himself with pulling off his own pack, letting his voice carry up to the panicking ninja still up in the trees. 

A rather persistent ache throbs between Kakashi's legs as he looks down at the top of Guy's head. The man is already pulling a first aid kit out of his backpack. 

"Guy, I'm fine. If it were really an issue, we would've addressed it right after I fell," he says, ignoring countless memories of skipping out on hospital visits after missions only to be hunted down later for very much necessary medical treatment. 

Kakashi's exasperated sigh is a little more tense than he'd intended as he stares down at the broad shoulders of the very very available alpha below him. 

Thoughts of straddling those shoulders and grinding the center of his pulsing ache against Guy's face are joyfully encouraged by the tremors rocking through his aching core that had started less than twenty minutes ago. 

His body is demanding sex. Demanding to be filled. 

Damn hormones. 

Digging his nails into his palm distracts him enough to push back a bit more against the pertinacious Alpha: "Let's go, we can continue on for at least another three hours." Kakashi makes to leap to the next branch only for Guy to flash-step onto the branch mere inches from his face. 

A choked gasp pulls from his throat at the sudden scent of Guy pressing past his mask and into his nose. His mouth goes dry.

"Kakashi. You have been acting off since this morning. I insist that we make camp for the night if nothing else but to give you a couple extra hours of sleep!" Guy has his hands on his hips in that pose and Kakashi knows that arguing will be futile, but he can't just cave!

"I'm fine!" Kakashi snarls, needing the man to step out of range before Kakashi does something stupid like bury his teeth in the side of the man's neck. Which, god, he does NOT need to deal with that embarrassment right now. 

Pining after Guy is one thing; triggering Guy's own heat on a mission is another. 

"Don't take that tone with me, Rival! It's irresponsible to continue on without making sure you're alright." Guy slips into his alpha voice on accident, as is his habit, but this time there is no Icha-Icha novel for Kakashi to hide behind, and a flush explodes across his cheeks as he bites back a whimper of submission. 

He's a jounin, dammit! Not some quivering genin to fall over at the first command! Traitorously, his body quivers through another tremor at the thought of a direct command from the Alpha before him. 

"See! You do not even look like your usual Hip self! Do you have a fever? Kakashi, get down to the ground now so I can perform a basic medical exam!"

The omega blinks, and he's on the forest floor. 

Oh shit oh shit. Not good. So much for convincing Guy he's totally fine. 

The surprise radiating from Guy is palpable, even from all the way up there, and Kakashi sinks to his knees in the dirt as another ripple pulses through his body. He can feel himself beginning to get wet, the direct command crippling his self control. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuckfuck. —kinda wanna hear that alpha voice again. 

"Woah there, Kakashi. Are you quite alright?" Guy calls down.

Ugh. The softened tone is even worse. It's borderline tender and Kakashi desperately starts unpacking his sleeping bag as the urge to nest chokes high in his throat, sitting right next to another stifled whimper. 

Guy flash-steps down and grabs his hands, stilling their frantic fussing. Kakashi isn't fast enough to stop the low whine this time, but manages to jerk his hands away after only a few bolts of heated lightning pulse from the point of contact. 

It feels like his Chidori is crackling along his nerves. 

Clearing his throat, Kakashi cuts off the incoming flood of concern. "Guy. Back up. Now." The urge to press up against the strong chest in front of him and rub his cheek into Guy's scent glands like a cat shudders through his body. "I need you to give me space." He tries to force authority, or at least his usual nonchalance, into his voice, but wow does that sound like he is begging. 

Not good notgoodnotgood. 

Guy does not back up, instead moving even closer. "Kakashi. There is clearly something wrong and if you won't let me inspect you, at least allow me to assist you as you unpack or change out of your soiled mask." Guy plucks at the fabric just a second before Kakashi can move away. He jerks back right as the dried mud cracks and peels off. 

Guy inhales. "Oh god. Kakashi." 

That sounds too much like Guy moaning his name.  
Kakashi is already moving away (not running because that would mean there is a problem to run from and Kakashi doesn't run from problems) into the underbrush as the alpha closes his eyes at the full-blown scent of an omega in heat. 

Shitfuckfuckfuckingshit! 

Okay, Kakashi can admit...maybe at this point, there might be a problem. 

Kakashi moves as silently as he can, even more aware of the slickness pooling in his underwear, made worse by proximity to not only an unmated alpha, but the alpha Kakashi has dreamed of getting fucked by the only other time he'd gone into heat. 

And every time they'd sparred. 

Or gone on a mission. 

Or shared a meal with. 

Another tremor reverberates through his body. This time the pleasure lingers longer, an itch begging to be scratched. Kakashi leans heavily on a tree and squeezes his thighs together desperately. 

Fuckfuckfuck. 

"Kakashi, come back here!" Guy's voice is not only two octaves lower, but also in full alpha mode. But Kakashi is ready this time, mentally prepared to resist the command. 

Still, the best Kakashi can do to resist sprinting back is collapsing directly to the ground. 

He wants so badly to slip a hand between his legs or down his pants to relieve the ache that pulses hotter and hotter, but he can barely manage to quiet his breathing right now and—

"Please, Kakashi. You know me better than that. I would never take advantage of you in this state." Guy's voice sounds closer and Kakashi clamps a hand around his exposed scent glad. 

God, please take advantage of me in this state. Another tremor. 

"Kakashi." The voice is directly behind him. 

Kakashi whines. 

A sharp inhale of breath sucked between teeth and Guy tries again. "Kakashi, lets go back to where we set up camp and I can help you build a nest. Would that help?"

Kakashi nods, barely managing not to press his thighs together in front of Guy, but the urge to squirm in his own arousal is getting unbearable. Another tremor pulses through him. He can feel the slick starting to slip out of his ass, a clear warning that his heat is gearing him up for a fucking

From Guy. 

Kakashi squeezes his eyes shut and shakes the thought away. 

"Come now, my dear rival. Back to camp." He lifts Kakashi by the elbow, avoiding skin much to the omega's relief and disappointment. "You never told me." The hurt is palpable, even without looking at the man's face. 

"You never asked," Kakashi grinds out through his clenched teeth, trying desperately not to breathe through his nose as the thick scent of his alpha—THE alpha, not his—coils around them. 

Another gush of arousal slips out of him and his knees buckle. 

Without a word, Guy scoops him into his arms.  
Kakashi buries a whimper in the other man's chest. The smell of alpha worms it's way into his nose at each inhale and it is taking everything not to press his whole face against the man's scent glands. The tremors ease a bit. 

So tantalizingly close. 

Every step shifts the poor man curled to Guy's chest, rubbing him up against rigid muscles and shifting him in powerful arms. Arms that could easily pin him down and—

He whimpers, the rub of cloth against his skin building up a growing discomfort that scratches at him incessantly. Great. Trade tremors for overly sensitive skin. 

"You feel feverish. I can feel heat pouring off of you." Guy murmurs it low and serious. 

It's infuriating how noble the man can be especially because Kakashi is not a noble man. And those scents glands are just inches from where his nose is. 

But scenting is an extremely intimate gesture...

They are back before Kakashi can lose his nerve, or maybe it was find it. He can't tell which one he is supposed to be doing anymore. 

He is dizzy with arousal and the best he can do is to not press his tongue against the stronger man's neck to taste the scents that have been driving him wild for almost two days now—two decades, really.

Guy lays him down on top of the already unraveled pack and even in his fuzzy state of mind, he can hear the raggedness in the alpha's breathing. 

The scent of the highly aroused alpha is contributing generously to the fuzziness swarming the logic part of Kakashi's brain.

Kiss him. Ask him to fuck you into the ground until you can't walk.

"I'll get you my sleeping bag too." Guy walks away without his usual fanfare and the sudden chill from the loss of his heat sent Kakashi into violent shivers. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind a bit, Kakashi wobbles to his feet, feeling the arousal spill down his thighs. 

It is a cold trickle on his overheated skin and his own breathing is harsh in his ears as he lifts his right leg and slams his heel into the earth with an earthsplitting, chakra-backed force. 

"What in the world—?! Oh." Guy nods in approval, offering a weak thumbs up, clearly fighting to not seem effected.

The resulting crater is just large enough for two people, much to Kakashi's irritation, but he clambers in with the sleeping bag all the same, stripping off his shirt as he goes. 

Every bit of fabric scrapes against his heated skin, and only the last snatch of his self control keeps him from stripping out of his boxers and mask. 

He is pretty sure the mask is the only thing keeping him from inhaling mouthfuls of Guy's scent and sub-sequentially pinning him to the ground and splitting himself open on the unsuspecting alpha's cock. 

He feels himself clench desperately at the delicious image. 

Focus. Nest. And maybe when Guy's asleep there'll be a chance to release some of the overwhelming pressure alone. 

Kakashi tucks his discarded clothes around him to line the dirt walls of his impromptu nest. They don't scratch when they're not hanging off of him. 

The heavy scent of the reapproaching alpha warns Kakashi before Guy drops to his knees at the edge of the crater, sleeping bag held in offering. 

Kakashi snatches it with barely a nod, inhaling sharply as he pulls it in. 

It smells of the hazy scent of Guy and Alpha and Sleep, and Kakashi knows that shoving it between his legs right in front of the man would probably be rude. 

He does it anyway, clamping his thighs down on his Guy-substitute, goaded on by the choking sound above him. 

He squirms against it, getting comfy in his nest as Guy just stares.

Why isn't he leaving?

Looking up, Kakashi catches an eyeful of the straining erection right at eye level. Saliva pools in his mouth at the sight. 

"Is there anything else I can do?" Guy asks, eyes locked on the incredibly lucky inanimate object wedged between his rival's legs. 

Verbally, he is the epitome of politeness, despite the fact that he is bright red as he watches a dark spot spread quickly across the spot of contact between his sleeping bag and Kakashi's crotch. 

And Kakashi is still staring at the straining fabric that is much too far from his face for his liking. 

Don't reply 'you can fuck me' don't do it. Don't say it. 

"You can...lend me your vest?" 

Fuckin coward. 

Damn. Whose side are you on?

Guy removes it wordlessly and passes it down. 

Kakashi licks his lips and manages to tear his eyes away from the only effective source of relief in miles. 

Morals are a thing. And not ruining friendships. And not throwing yourself at the first available alpha like an untrained teenage chunin. 

Kakashi takes a deep breath and promptly chokes on the overpowering scent of arousal rolling off of Guy.  
"Thank you," He manages to croak out, "You can go."

Guy stands quickly and disappears somewhere over by their strewn backpacks. 

Fuck this. Not waiting until he’s asleep. Need something—anything right now. 

Kakashi promptly shoves a hand into his underwear, chasing the ache and the heat and the slick to plunge two fingers directly into his ass. 

A relieved moan tumbles freely from his throat and even several feet away and through a mask, Kakashi can smell Guy's hormones spike. With his free hand, he tugs off the mask, tossing it against the nest wall. 

The full scent of Guy slaps him in the face, pulling a whine from his throat that just barely doesn't sound like the other man's name. 

But god, does Kakashi want him there. 

Thoughts of being cradled in Guy's arms and cuddled and protected chase around Kakashi's mind, fueled by the memories of being carried only ten minutes prior. 

He tucks his chin into Guy's sleeping bag, breathing in the lingering scent. The heavy scent of Guy and Sleep combine to soothe the raging arousal that threatens to overwhelm him. 

He ruts forward against the sleek sleeping bag clamped between his thighs, stimulating his own erection as he twitches around his still-buried fingers. He pulls them out before plunging them back in and scissoring them to loosen himself up.  
He tries to tell himself it is for a third finger but the only image that keeps popping up is the massive bulge in Guy's pants. 

An alpha cock. Right there. Just a few feet away from filling you to the brim. 

His brain just won't let up. 

Yes, he argues back, but it's Guy's cock, so it's off limits!

He pulls away from the Guy-scented sleeping bag under his chin for all of two seconds before he caves again and nuzzles back into the soft scent. 

The schlicking sound of Kakashi pumping his fingers is certainly loud enough to echo through the silent trees, cutting across the sounds of crickets and the wind sweeping through the leaves. 

So...loud enough to arouse Guy even further, as Kakashi's nose politely alerts him, even buried as it is in the sleeping bag. 

The omega side of him preens at the knowledge that he is turning on the alpha nearby, and the Kakashi side of him preens at the knowledge that he is turning on Guy for once. 

Serves Guy right for years of frustration.

He needs to get it together. This is not the time to be getting even. Especially since it's Guy and that would mean sex with Guy. 

He practically vibrates at the thought and Kakashi just knows that it wasn't all omega instinct. 

Rolling back against the vest Guy lent him, Kakashi turns over to stick his nose into the sweaty scent of the well-worn cloth. 

He can smell a hint of curry udon spilled on it from before they'd left for the mission and he grins at the thought of the Guy gesturing grandly only to slosh a bowl up against his precious vest. 

It is embarrassing how much he adores the man and the flood of hormones in him certainly doesn't help his usual cool veneer stay in place. The seratonin high that Kakashi rarely allows himself sneaks in and feeds into itself as all he can think is GuyGuyGuy...

But honestly, that “cool veneer” was gone almost three hours prior.

Kakashi slips a third finger in with a sigh, rocking back against his hand, pressing tenderly into the sensitive walls clenching around his fingers. 

He relaxes slightly, the walls of the nest easing into his omega instincts and telling him "Safe. Safe."

And that's where he slips up. 

He closes his eyes and the fingers could be practically anyone's, even the bowl cut-touting jounin in the same clearing as him. 

He inhales deeply and the resulting exhale..."uuuunnhGuy!"

A choking sound somewhere above and far behind him makes him tense. 

Oh fuck. He heard.

Kakashi doesn't know if he should moan louder or dig deeper into the hole and die. He worries his teeth against the vest below him. 

Before he can make up his mind, he accidentally shifts, yelping as his sensitive nipple catches the rough edge of the vest's zipper. 

"Kakashi! Are you alright?" Guy's voice is much too close for him to not be seeing Kakashi nuzzling the borrowed vest with his hand buried three fingers deep in his ass which is presented high in the air. "Oh god." 

Kakashi thrusts back on his fingers at the voice, feeling arousal drip further down his thighs. 

He doesn't want to look. He doesn't want to see. He doesn't want to—he twists a glance over his shoulder and freezes. 

Guy's pupils are blown out as he stares at the fingers still moving in and out of Kakashi's ass. Technically the boxers are obstructing his view, but that doesn't seem to make a difference to the very aroused alpha. Every single muscle is tensed and attentive as Guy physically forces himself to stay still. 

"Please help me. If I don’t—the mission..." The voice that whimpers those words out doesn't even sound like Kakashi, but he can't muster up any fucks to give. His pride had dipped the minute Guy had issued him a direct order. 

Guy inhales sharply at the plea, his eyes slamming shut at the cloying smell of Kakashi practically rolling in his own arousal. "Are you sure?" He squeezes the words out through bared teeth. "I don't want to take advantage—"

Kakashi actually snarls. "Don't make me ask again!"

And FINALLY Guy's hands are on Kakashi's bare skin, slipping delicately along his hips and up his ribs. 

Kakashi squirms away, biting back a laugh. "Dammit, Guy!"

"Sorry, sorry, my Beloved Rival! I know you're ticklish. My apologies!" And the fingers grip against skin and Kakashi sags as his full weight is held in those two hands. 

Fingers pump distractedly in and out as that feeling of chidori in his nerves returns full force and more arousal spills down his thighs, soaking into Guy's sleeping bag, still sitting between Kakashi's spread legs.

"Come here." The words rasp directly into Kakashi's ear and he shivers. Guy plucks the man from off the vest and sleeping bag, settling him snug in his lap up against the nest walls. 

Kakashi melts against the impressive wall of a chest, pressing his bared nose firmly into fabric between them. He can feel the scruffy hair pressing against him just underneath the thin green fabric. 

Each inhale plucks at his nerves and sets his mouth watering. His fingers move a little faster.

Finally. FINALLY!

"Hands off. That's my job now, Rival!"

Kakashi can't disobey the direct order, slipping his fingers out of himself with a lingering stroke. "Guy, I swear—"Kakashi whimpers at the hand that suddenly grips his hair. "—dammit. It's K-K-Kakashi." 

Torn between sinking into the massive palm and leaning away to feel the electric tug on his scalp, Kakashi's brain short-circuits. 

"Kakashi..." the name is a groan. 

Another shiver ripples through him and he shifts sideways on the thick thighs to spread his ass against the tense muscle. He wastes no time in rocking desperately against Guy's thigh. 

"Uhhhggn, Guuy," Kakashi moans as his hair is jerked back again. "More."

"Demanding like this, aren't you, Kakashi?" Smugness creeps into Guy's tone and his unoccupied hand grips Kakashi's hip with enough force to render him completely immobile. 

Despite the frustration at his denial of pleasure, the show of strength makes something buried deep in Kakashi's subconscious keen. 

"Be still, Kakashi!"

Kakashi whimpers, going limp. 

"You asked for my help, you get what I give you. Now, give me your hands."

Kakashi's hands, previously slumped boneless on either side of himself, rise up at the command and present themselves for inspection. 

The firm hand gripping his waist vanishes in lieu of grabbing the presented right hand. 

The one still soaked in arousal. 

Guy grips the wrist and brings the hand to his lips.  
Finally Kakashi manages to pull himself away from the tempting heat of Guy's chest just in time to see Guy press the most delicate kiss against his fingertips. 

If his heart fluttered, no one present lacked the decorum to mention it. 

Guy then sucks the first three fingers directly into his mouth, tongue laving over and under and between, tasting and slurping the arousal off of Kakashi's hand. 

Kakashi's toes curl. He can't look away from where his fingers vanish into Guy's warm mouth. 

The only thing that manages to pull his eyes away from the sight are the dark eyes of the man before him, drilling into his own. 

Guy pulls the limp hand from his mouth with a pop. "I said: Don't move, Kakashi."

The tiny rocking motion he hadn't realized had restarted, stills instantly paired with a low whine.  
Kakashi bows his head and tilts it to expose his neck. He drops his gaze in submission at the displeasure in the bigger man's voice. 

"Good boy." Fuck. "I like it when you whine for me."

Another whine pries its way from Kakashi's throat even as he tries to suppress it, embarrassment heating the back of his neck. 

"Yes, good boy. Turn that nice, lovely shade of red for me."

When did Guy learn to talk like that?

Kakashi presses his head against the man's chest, hiding his face and breathing in the comforting scent of his life-long friend. 

The accompanying jolt of arousal nearly makes him twitch against the thick thigh pressed up against him. But he can't move. He's not allowed.

Kakashi can feel liquid spreading against the fabric separating the two of them, but it suddenly becomes much less important when Guy strokes a nail down Kakashi's spine. 

The smaller man arches into it, baring his throat further. Before he can move, Guy has his face buried against his scent gland, teeth scraping the sensitive spot. Kakashi mewls even as fear jolts through him. 

No. Nonono! He can't mark me! He won't be able to mark another!

"I'd give anything to sink my teeth into your sweet, slender throat." Guy's teeth scrape his skin at every word. 

Kakashi sighs. Guy is still aware of himself. "You can't, Guy. You don't want to mate me. You know what that would mean."

Guy snarls against Kakashi's skin, the hot breath sending him into shivers again. 

"Don't tell me what I want."

Guy presses a tongue against the throbbing gland as he slips a hand down Kakashi's spine to beneath his boxers. 

Panting against Guy's chest, Kakashi presses back against the finger teasing at his entrance. 

He can feel himself twitching and closing desperately around the emptiness that the removal of his own hand had left. 

"Guy," he whines, "please!"

Another scrape of teeth against his scent gland is his only warning before the thick finger plunges in down to the last knuckle. 

Both men groan before: "More."

A chuckle against his heated skin. "Patience, Kakashi. My my, you are quite the hypocrite expecting everyone to be ready whenever you are." He slowly crooks his finger, searching. "Do you know how frustrating it is to wait for a half hour or more every morning for our challenges. How many laps around the village do you think that could be for me? Mmm, I think it would do you some good to have a taste of your own medicine." The sharp teeth of an alpha plunge into his shoulder, just right of his scent gland. 

Kakashi howls and jerks his erection up against Guy's. 

Unhooking his teeth, Guy laps up the slow trickle of blood. "On the other hand, you are already so nice and loose for me..." he wiggles his finger buried in Kakashi's ass in demonstration. "...maybe I can edge you with my cock in your ass. What do you think?"

There was no one home in Kakashi's head to respond. The phrase "my cock in your ass" had swept the last of the poor omega's consciousness straight into the abyss of incoherent arousal. 

He only hoped the whimpering moan was considered consent enough for the not-so-straight-laced Jounin under him. 

"What was that?"

Damn. 

Knock knock, genius! Answer the man! "Please!" 

"You're being so polite for me today. I wish I had you like this more often." Guy teases, easing his hand out of Kakashi's ass and lifting the omega up to tear his boxers off in one tug. 

With the last of the fabric gone from the sensitive man's skin, one more knot in him unfurls, giving way to pleasure.

Before Kakashi can protest being pulled away from Guy, he is plopped on his ass on top of the sleeping bag he'd been humping to watch Guy strip the rest of the way. 

Kakashi's fingers curl into the blessed vest behind him as he watches more and more of Guy's incredible body become exposed. 

At last they are both naked and Kakashi takes all of two seconds before lunging forward, swallowing Guy's cock as far down as he can manage. 

Guy's dick jumps against his tongue and the man groans as Kakashi swallows against the intrusion pressing against the back of his throat. 

"Off. Right now."

Kakashi pulls away with a petulant whine, taking an extra moment to flick his tongue against the head in retaliation. 

"Turn around. Hands and knees." The dangerous rumble in Guy's voice has Kakashi scrambling to comply. 

Kakashi arches his back, cheekily turning to look over his shoulder just in time to see Guy plunge his erection into his ass. 

The yelp from the sudden intrusion shocks his spine straight before it peters off into a whimper as the ache pressing across his entire body abruptly eases.  
The omega in him keens at the rightness of an alpha filling him in his heat, so thick it's nearly unbearable.

"You alright, Kakashi?" Guy grunts out, clearly trying to restrain himself. 

Kakashi recovers just enough of himself to smirk back at the man. "You're moving awfully slow today, aren't you, old man. ‘Springtime of Youth, my ASS-" Kakashi cuts off with a yelp.

Guy lurches back before slamming his hips forward again, pressing his cock even further in Kakashi's ass. 

The slide is delicious and it feels like those hours of suppressing and waiting we're almost worth it.

Kakashi clenches around him, dropping his chin to his chest to hide his self-satisfied smile. It's always been so easy to goad Guy. Easier to taunt than beg. 

He misses the privacy of emotion from his mask for one fleeting moment until the renewed scent of arousal sinks into him, dropping him to his elbows at the power of it. 

Having dug his nest into the ground, the thick scent of them mixing has no where to go, just sitting and stirring and pressing in and around the omega, tormenting him. "Harder."

"So. Greedy." Guy grunts out, barely louder than the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Shifting his grip of Kakashi's hips, Guy changes his thrusting angle. 

Stars burst in Kakashi's eyes as Guy slams into his prostate. 

It takes a moment to realize the high keening noise is coming from himself, and Kakashi can practically feel Guy's shit-eating grin.

Instead of pulling out and thrusting in again, Guy grinds himself against that spot, shifting in the slightest way to spark stars across Kakashi's eyes and tear whimpers from his throat. 

It is almost unbearable, the tension building low in Kakashi's belly. 

Kakashi bites his lip to clear his head with the burst of pain, but quickly switches to sinking his teeth into Guy's sleeping bag under his cheek. 

The smell of hazy Sleep practically pressing into his throat brings the unbidden thought:  
I want to smell this every day. 

And just like that, everything about the situation changes. 

Kakashi whines again, this time in longing. The ache for a life where he could wake up surround in Guy's scent every day cuts through his own arousal, dimming it considerably. But not his heat. It presses on in a cruel intensity, never giving Kakashi respite, even in this. This moment of realization. 

It could never be his. Not Guy. Not this. 

It feels like someone has punched him through the chest with his own chidori. He can't even find the strength to gasp. The sudden emptiness rattles in his ribs and burrows in his bones and it is then that he realizes that the word loneliness could never describe this accumulation of feelings that chose this moment to burst when he finally has the love of his life in his arms. 

In the arms of his love and still nothing more than duty. A quick fuck to get them on with the mission. 

It is hard enough for shinobi to find a partner willing to love someone in a line of duty that demands their lives. A partner who could be killed at any moment.  
Much less someone like Kakashi and all that he is. Nausea mixes with the swirling relentless heat. 

First listing in the Bingo Book for the Leaf Shinobi, overshadowed by his past actions, purposefully aloof to the point of arrogance, no one would want to be tied to that. 

"Hey, hey? Kakashi?" Guy's voice has never sounded so soft. "Get out of your head, Beloved."

The foreign endearment just hurts more. Kakashi presses away from Guy's warmth, suddenly desperately wishing he were alone for this heat as well. Maybe then he could take care of himself without tripping on his own desires. 

Strong hands press into the tensed muscles in Kakashi's back, easing thumbs into knots and forcing them loose and open again. 

Always pressing, always prying at the worst moment, his rival.

Some part of the omega's brain logs that Guy is flagging, but the longing pressing high in his throat chokes him off from pursuing any more pleasure despite the almost angry spike inside of him at the denial of fulfilling his desperate need to be filled. 

The familiar hands roaming his back soothingly do nothing to pull him from the what-ifs and if-I-were-only's. 

"Come now, Kakashi. Did I do something wrong?" Concern seeps into the air, painting the existing scents heavy and comforting. 

To be doted on by an alpha. To be doted on by Guy.  
The miserable omega manages to shake his head, teeth still clamped around the sleeping bag beneath them. 

"Then what is it? Tell me." There is a hint of a proper command, but not enough to force an unwanted confession. 

Kakashi unlocks his jaw just enough to mutter: "Can't. Can't tell you. Not you."

The hurt that pulses out from the man behind him taints the sweet-smelling air around Kakashi.

You can't have him. He can't be yours. 

Get it over with. Push him away again. 

But another thought: maybe if you just spit it out, he'll laugh and leave. Then you can finish in peace like you should have from the start. 

"'Not me?' Can you at least tell me why?"

That holds a hint of command that Kakashi caves easily into. At least the buckling under an almost-command tips back the climbing heat. "...Embarrassed."

Close enough. 

"You never need feel ashamed around me, Kakashi. I thought you knew that by now."

The resounding hurt from behind him sours the air further. The scent kicks his nausea up another notch. 

Fuck. 

Kakashi presses his nose into the comforting scent of Sleep and Guy under him, making everything worse-better. 

—waking up to it every—

Dammit!

"Wanna smell you every morning."

The smell of relief pours into the air from behind him, clearing out the bitter smell in Kakashi's sensitive nose.

Guy pulls out, lifting the cowering omega up to face him. 

"That's okay, that's alright! You can smell me every morning. It's not like we won't see each other!" Guy beams at him.

Ah. The new daily challenges. Kakashi really should have guessed quitting ANBU would lead to an increase in challenges. 

Figures that Guy would think Kakashi meant it that way. 

...But when he looks his oldest friend in the face, the smile beaming back at him is not even at half power. 

Kakashi shakes his head, the need to please his alpha pressing the words onto his tongue even as he settles into Guy's lap. "I want to wake up to your scent."

Guy inhales sharply. The shock painted across his face makes Kakashi withdraw from him physically. 

Well, he tries to. Guy's strong hands hold him in place once more. 

Fuck. Fuckity fuck. 

He hates how that show of strength makes his insides quake. The nausea concedes to the liquid arousal creeping back in. 

"Me too."

He can't have heard that right. 

It must show in his face because Guy presses his forehead tenderly to Kakashi's, eyes locked on his.  
"I want to wake up beside you every day. I've wanted it almost since I first declared our rivalry."

Kakashi's arousal slams back in at full force at the release of the emotional dam. 

He presses his lips to Guy's lapping into the bigger man's mouth at the first hint of him opening toward him. Their tongues clash and teeth nip at every little bit of tongue and lip they can catch. 

Guy presses Kakashi into the side of the nest, pushing his renewed arousal ever-so-slowly back into Kakashi and the omega's thoughts slide sideways, reduced only to a jumble of emotions.

Guy pulls away from the kiss and Kakashi dives forward to lap desperately against every bit of skin he can reach.

Tilting his chin away from roving lips, Guy managers to say: "I'm going to fuck you through this heat, we are going to finish the mission, and then we are moving you into my apartment. 

And for once in his life, Kakashi can't find the fear-borne power to push him away again. All he can find is peace and love. 

His vision blurs, he nods so fast.

"Good. Now be a good boy for me, Kakashi, Love."  
Kakashi's fangs slip against the underside of Guy's jaw, scrapping goosebumps across the man's skin. 

"Kakashi..." the warning is clear. 

Kakashi scrapes his fangs further down his throat, nicking his scent gland. He can feel Guy's cock jump inside him and he squeezes down in response.  
Guy growls ferociously, pulling out and flipping the omega facedown into the damned sleeping bag once more. 

"A dangerous game to play, omega." His voice is pitched so much lower than Kakashi has ever heard before and he shudders. 

The alpha mouths along the back of Kakashi's exposed neck, nipping at the little knobs of spine he can reach, making his way slowly—obviously—to Kakashi's scent gland. 

He licks a long stripe against it, pausing with his nose directly over the gland in time to smell the spike of arousal and "come-hither" hormones explode out at the open threat. 

Guy moans. "You smell...delectable, Beloved." Kakashi can't move, pinned under the full weight of an alpha jounin. He doesn't want to move. "Tell me now—stop me now—if you don't want me to make you mine permanently." 

The light scrape of fangs against the scent gland sparks a panic in Kakashi and he jerks beneath Guy.  
Guy immediately pulls his mouth away. 

"Promise—promise me...you'll never order me to not complete mission orders or order me to go against what is best for the village. Promise me, Guy."

The moments hesitation is palpable. The deaths of friends and comrades stretch between them before-  
"I could never ask that of you, Kakashi. I give you my word." Kakashi doesn't need to twist around to know there's a bold thumbs up pointed his way. 

"Then go ahead then." Kakashi manages to keep his eagerness from his words, but it's betrayed by how quickly his permission tails Guy's promise. 

A hot breath on his neck is all the warning he gets before full fangs pierce his skin. 

The pain is excruciating. 

It's exquisite. 

Every atom in his body alights, tuning into the commands and wishes of the alpha pinning him safely in his nest. 

His chakra flares and colors. The change isn't visible, but they both feel it. It's a sudden flood of "More Guy" in him than years of training have already put in his bones—in his soul. 

It is right as Guy's fangs withdraw that they both sense the foreign chakra approaching. 

"Guy—" Kakashi is a loathe to ask, but his body is still twitching the aftershocks of a Claiming and with his heat this far along, he can't be moved more than rolling over a bit to face his lover. 

"They will regret approaching us. You're mine now." The flash of bloodied fangs and pitch black irises trigger another whine. 

The scent hits them, spiking at the sound of a needy omega. 

"Mine." Guy is out of the nest in a blink, cold air sweeping in to take his place, soothing Kakashi's flushed skin. 

If he goes much longer without being claimed entirely, Kakashi will be entirely out of his mind. The edging only can prolong his heat so much. 

"Hurry." It's barely begging, but Kakashi never begs.

"Where's the omega?" The unfamiliar voice is as unappealing as the scent dipping over the sides of Kakashi and Guy's nest. 

Kakashi growls against it. 

"You won't live long enough to find out." The voice is so unlike Guy, so unlike the friendly and fair man Kakashi has loved nearly his whole life, it sends shivers down his spine. 

Kakashi drags himself up the edge of their nest in time to see Guy take the man apart. The younger challenging alpha doesn't even have the chance to throw up a hand before Guy is there, crushing his throat with one hand. 

Kakashi is a shinobi a bit more desensitized to death considering his stint as an ANBU, but still... he faintly he wonders if he should be this aroused watching a completely naked Guy kill a man bare-handed in under a second. 

"Guy. Guy, please."

The protective alpha is back in Kakashi's arms before the body hits the leaves. 

"Sorry you had to see that, Love." Guy's voice is that soft thing again that makes Kakashi's heart flutter. 

"Don't be sorry. I had hoped you wouldn’t have to, but I wish I had my sharingan open for that..." Kakashi nuzzles up to Guy's scent gland. "It's supposed to be my turn, but—" his mind slips a little, the heat pulling his thoughts apart to force his thoughts to be consumed by filling and fucking and fellatio and family. "Need to be bred. Now. Now. Now. You need to breed me or I won't be able to—" Kakashi tumbles forward, pushing Guy down under him and sinking down on the alpha's cock with no preamble. There's no stretch this time and Kakashi doesn't waste a second before lifting up and plunging back down, the slick gliding Guy in and out beautifully. 

Kakashi gains back half his head from the pressing insistence of sexsexsex from his heat just in time to notice the gleam in his partner’s eye and cover his mouth. 

"No, no. No commands right now. I've never been good at them before today, and you won't take advantage of that right now. Not when I'm so close." 

It's not begging. Kakashi doesn't beg. 

The last few times don't count. 

The challenge that had begun sparking in Guy's eyes sharpens to a point and before he can think (he blames hormones again), Kakashi's hands are pinned to his sides where Guy is gripping him at the hips, Kakashi's hands pinned at the wrists as Guy pulls him up and plunges him down at a punishing pace. 

"No commands then, rival?" There's a smirk in there somewhere. "Are you quite certain?"

And for a moment, Kakashi isn't certain. There's another promise in Guy's eyes. A promise of pleasure if Kakashi would just concede...but he shakes his head, baring his teeth against the pleasure spiking up his spine at every thrust and against the temptation of another drawn-out fuckfest. 

"Against my-ah!-better judgement," Guy is determined to distract Kakashi from his verbal denial, adding a grinding twist every down-stroke. "I need to orgasm or be knotted-" the alpha's rhythm stutters "-or I won't be of any use for the next week."  
Kakashi doesn't have to elaborate further. They both know the horror stories of omega's denied orgasm in heat turning into mindless fucktoys for the rest of their heat and then some. 

As much as part of Kakashi perks at the thought of being manhandled and tortuously fucked until all he can think of is sex, they have a mission to complete, and his omega scent is already too far spread in the forest around them to be safe from other shinobi Alphas that might pass by. 

"Very well then, Kakashi. Hold on tight." Is all the warning Guy gives before Kakashi's is on his back and being fucked senseless. 

All he can feel is Guy's hands hot on his hips and the endless waves of pleasure from each pounding stroke and the aching pain in his own dick so close to release and all he can see is the sweat on Guy's brow and his dark eyes pinning him to the ground and the ripple of his core at each thrust and those thick thighs pushing forward and all he can smell is Guy and Sex and all he can hear are the grunts and whispers "Kakashi, Kakashi" and his own whines and the slap of skin and the slipping noises as his hips fail to find the right purchase even pinned underneath Guy's own strength because Kakashi's slick is everywhere and Guy's sleeping bag won't smell of anything else for months and everything is Guy. 

Kakashi closes his eyes against it all, but that just makes the heat crescendoing in his stomach more unbearable and the ache in his heart more obvious and the feel of Guy moving inside his, catching this groove and that before pounding into his prostate—  
Kakashi cries out, spilling violently against his own stomach as well as Guy's—Guy is too close for his own good, always too close for Kakashi—and his heat is barely appeased, edged for too long, ignored for one day too many. 

"Guy...Guy..." Kakashi can hardly think through the aftershocks. "More. Need more."

"As you wish, beloved rival!" Guy releases Kakashi's hip, leaving red bruises of fingers behind to be a wonderfully tender reminder tomorrow, reaches between them, and mercilessly strokes Kakashi to fullness once more despite the overstimulation. 

Each rhythmic thrust is tinged with a sharpness that only comes of one too many orgasms, but Kakashi can't escape the driving need in him to have more of the alpha before him. 

Kakashi pulls Guy's face down to his as the crescendo builds again. The kiss is sloppy and there's far too much fang and saliva and their teeth clack uncomfortably for a moment, but Kakashi needs to be tasting Guy and so he sucks and slurps his way into the alpha's mouth to taste the essence of Guy on his tongue, even if his lips can't be wrapped around the man's cock. 

Despite the punishing pace Guy sets between Kakashi's legs, the soft touches slipping against Kakashi's cock are what make the pleasure unbearable. Kakashi never could handle tenderness. 

It feels the same as the Soft Voice Kakashi heard too many times today to be healthy, and for a moment Kakashi pauses lapping into his alpha's mouth to nuzzle his nose into the man's cheek and whine for something slow that he can't possibly have right now, his body demanding the exact opposite. 

"I know. I know. Not now, but I will have my way with you later. And I'll do it not in this dirt pit in the middle of a forest, but soft and slow in our apartment when we're home. So wait for me, my Beloved."

Kakashi's head drops to the man's shoulder in submission, despite the lack of command. 

Both of them are aware of the urgency to orgasm and knot. 

Knotting. 

A lightbulb pops into place and Kakashi tips his head to the side to scrape against that scent gland again.  
The answering shudder is encouraging and Kakashi mouths at the delectable scent. 

"Go ahead." And that's Guy again, trying so hard to hide his eagerness. 

Fondness swells in Kakashi's chest and he pulls back his lips and bites.

A burst of thick iron blood taste floods his mouth, and the scent floods his sensitive nose, triggering a small sneezing fit that plunges his fangs in deeper and the responding groan goes straight to his cock. 

Kakashi can feel the chakra sparking across the skin of the man in his arms and, if he were to open his eyes, he'd see the visible static of lightning dancing across Guy's skin for just a moment. 

Guy stills above him, hand gripped uncomfortably tight on Kakashi's cock, but the dazed omega can't bring himself to complain because Guy is suddenly moving again, oh so slowly pulling out before pressing slowly slowly in again and Kakashi feels the knot at the base of Guy's cock nudging-catching his rim and it scrapes oversensitive skin and presses further in and Kakashi has never felt so full. 

One twist of Guy's wrist and he's coming again, spilling over the man's fingers. 

He tips his head back, gasping for breath, and getting mouthfuls of scents that just make everything sharper and more and Kakashi leans back in to lap up the rivulets of blood tracing down Guy's collarbone. 

The snap of iron against his senses help cut the haze of overwhelming sensations and he finally realizes that he's keening loud and low and his throat is scratching in a way that indicates he's been doing so for a while. 

Guy runs his hands through Kakashi's hair, smoothing and soothing and he's whispering encouragement and Kakashi just wants to die here, full and happy and loved. 

The omega inside him rumbles and if he weren't wolf, he'd say he was a purring. 

A final press has Guy locked inside Kakashi and the hot spurt of cum fills him impossibly more.  
Kakashi slumps back, boneless and satiated.

"Love you. Love you so much. So long." He's babbling. He knows he's babbling, but this is nearly everything he's ever wanted and Guy can't leave him for at least another thirty minutes and although he'll be embarrassed later, it feels like Kakashi will never have another chance to tell Guy this. 

"Shhh, shhh, now. It's alright. I know." And it's the Soft Voice again, soothing the jagged desperation away with the steady confidence that is Guy. "I love you too. Just rest now. I've got you."

Kakashi curls into Guy's chest and they lay back against the sleeping bag and the vest and Kakashi's mind has never been so blank. 

For once he isn't thinking of his job or survival or his past that always presses into the corners of his mind.  
He's just in Guy's arms and that's all he needs to know as he slips into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are appreciated! I love hearing favorite parts and feedback!
> 
> :D  
> ~EthEl


End file.
